Frank Ticheli
History Frank Ticheli is generally known as a Musical Composer of orchestral, choral, chamber, and concert band works. He is also known for having "orgasms" on stage, when he uses his powers. However, he secretly controls all of S O U N D, and has the power to manipulate T I M E to a much more powerful extent than Jotaro Kujo, Enrico Pucci, and Diavolo. Though he cannot leap past T I M E like Diavolo can, and he cannot travel back in T I M E to the same degree as Mr. Ward or Xehanort. However, Frank Ticheli has invoked fear into many entities over time by his power to erase the very fabric of T I M E and S P A C E, which would cause absolute chaos. The Columbine School Shooting Conspiracy Frank Ticheli is known for publishing his work An American Elegy ''as a "tribute" to those who died in the Columbine School Shooting. However, this is not the case. In order to gain control of T I M E, Frank Ticheli had to seek that power. In order to do that, he used the power of M U S I C to manipulate Eric Harris and David Klebold, and thus the Columbine School Shooting occurred. When this event occurred, Frank Ticheli gained the power to stop T I M E through American Elegy, which he wrote to cover up the incident. Powers and Abilities * '''The Baton of DEATH - '''Frank Ticheli can shoot meteors out of his baton that can rip holes in the fabric of existence * '''Destruction of T I M E and S P A C E -' Frank Ticheli at any instance, can completely annihilate the very fabric of T I M E and S P A C E. This power is so strong that it can erase 90% of entities in the Chemoverse from Chemo-existence. This power can also erase almost every reality in existence from concept. * '''The Power of M U S I C - '''Frank Ticheli, in numerous ways can use his compositions as mind control, buffs to himself and other allies, and to control T I M E ** '''Rest - '''Changes what the opponent sees physically and reduces their will to fight to 0 ** '''American Elegy - '''Stops T I M E ** '''Earth Song - '''Changes and manipulates the physical environment ** '''Loch Lomond - '''Accelerates T I M E (This ability can be used to reset T I M E in any reality if used long enough) ** '''Fortress - '''Frank Ticheli's (Or any entity he chooses) defense is massively buffed to the point where they are immune to everything in existence ** '''Acadiana - '''Rewinds T I M E (Breaks the T I M E Barrier) and allows Frank Ticheli to travel back in T I M E in battle ** '''Cajun Folk Song - '''No one knows what this song does or why it exists, but rumor says it's very dangerous